degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Scott-Kathleen Relationship
The relationship between Scott Smith and Kathleen Mead occurred in Season 1 of Degrassi High. History Overview Kathleen was in a bad place between her bullying and depression when Scott put her back on her feet by appreciating her when they met. He eventually became impatient and abusive towards her, so the relationship ended. He assaulted her once more when she wouldn't forgive him and get back with him, so she called the police and told him she would have him arrested again if he ever touched her another time. In the end, a relationship Kathleen thought would help her only caused her more pain. Degrassi High: Season 1 In Dream On, Scott was with a few of his classmates and peers signing up for auditions for the school play and he wished his friend good luck by telling her to "break a leg". Just as he was about to leave he met Kathleen, smiled at her, and encouraged her to sign up and try out for the school play. He at first was very sweet and charming to her. A few days later after school he, Bronco Davis and a few of his other friends were going to either a school football game or a school soccer game and he invited her into his group of friends and took her with them as his date. Scott at first also brought up Kathleen's confidence and self-esteem making her feel safe around school with an older and mature boyfriend that she was able to stand up for herself and her friends when bullies and older students wouldn't let them get into their lockers. They are briefly seen walking and talking together in [[Everybody Wants Something|'Everybody Wants Something']]. In Nobody's Perfect, after a couple weeks Scott became rude, impatient and rough on Kathleen. This possibly was because since he was an impatient and short tempered person he felt like since she was his girlfriend that she belonged to him and he was in charge just because he was a man. That day after school he impatiently was waiting to give Kathleen a ride home from school. When she showed up late to meet him again, he got frustrated with her and began to snap at her about how he hated it when she was late, with a vicious look on his face, and he began to squeeze her left shoulder with his left hand and with his right hand he was tugging down hard on her hair. After she told him "Scott!, stop you're hurting me!", he looked guilty and felt bad about it and he apologized to her and told her he loved her and she told him the same thing. The next morning at school they met together to see if they both made it into the school play. He apologized to her when she was disappointed about not getting into the school play and he told her that didn't make the cut either and he that they still had each other. Then he surprised her with a one month anniversary present, a beautiful golden heart shaped necklace, also as a guilt present to apologize for abusing her earlier. Kathleen, being so thrilled about the heart touching gift, told him it was okay for him to treat her that way. Later when they met each other for lunch outside, she told him she was interested in joining a play that was going on a community center. Scott, fearing the possibly of her meeting another guy while going to the community center, told her not to to do it, he talked down to her and told her he saw her audition that she did at school and that he felt she really wasn't very good at acting which really brought her spirits down, because she loved acting and in her heart she knew she was good at it. Later that afternoon he saw her talking with Luke Matthews. He thought perhaps she was interested in him and was cheating on him, when really she just wanted to get to work rehearsing a Shakespeare scene for Mr. Walfish's class with him. After he found Kathleen in the hallway he was furious and grabbed her and slightly slammed her into the lockers demanding to know who it was she was speaking to. He thought she was flirting with him and he was really mad, and he lightly slammed her from one wall of lockers to the other and begun to squeeze her shoulders against the lockers and he demanded her not to talk to Luke ever again even if it was for school. Later that evening he sent Kathleen a gift of beautiful flowers and an apology card. The gift of flowers he sent her touched her heart and cheered her up and she phoned him and forgave him yet again. The next day at the end of school he invited her over for dinner that night. Kathleen then lied to him saying that she just needed to finish some homework and she would be going home when really she and Luke were going to rehearse. He told her to meet him in a half hour. Then when she was running late again he went looking for her and found her in the classroom alone with Luke. He then politely asked Luke to have a word alone with her and Luke left them alone to talk. He was now more furious with her than ever before because she lied to him about what she doing. He grabbed both her wrists in his hand and held onto them tightly. Kathleen told him Mr. Walfish said she was great and should keep auditioning. He snapped at her that she stunk and he slapped her hard across the face. Then he slammed the side of her face down onto a desk, he did this a few times and he insulted her profusely telling her things like "you're pathetic!" and "you're lucky I'm going out with you, no others guys would want to". He then pinned her against the blackboard and yanked off her gold necklace and took it back and slapped her hard across the face again. When she was on the floor crying in pain he told her she is useless and garbage and left school for the day. The next morning he met her at school. She was all bruised up and he tried to apologize again and give her the necklace back which he fixed for her but this time she would not forgive him. In Just Friends, a few weeks or so later at lunch that day he went over to the lunch table where Kathleen was having lunch with her friends. He wanted to talk to her but she just kept ignoring him. Melanie stood up for her and told her she was busy and the rest of her friends seemed just disgusted with him. Later after lunch he saw Kathleen in the hallway and tried to apologize to her again. His excuse this time was that his temper was really bad because of the pressure of what was going on in his life at home, and told her it would never happen again but she turned him down and walked away. In All in a Good Cause, that day at the end of school, Scott walked up to Kathleen in the hallway and offered her a ride home, which she declined. He then told her he missed her and asked if she missed him too she still told him no and turned away from him. Then once again he told her he was sorry and he would never hurt her again and she told him to leave her alone and just walked away. A day later at school he found Kathleen walking up the stairs with Melanie and Diana, he barely said hi to her and she just completely ignored him and walked away. Later that afternoon he found Kathleen walking home alone from school and he tried to give her a new present and she told him she didn't want anymore presents from him ever again. Then he grabbed her and pinned her against a house garage door and he slapped her across the face and he beat her up again. That night she called the police on him and he was taken to the police station and kept there all night. He was released in the morning. He ended up bruising her face, and her arm was in a sling. Kathleen then told him that if he ever touched her again she would call the police and charge him again. After that he finally left Kathleen alone. Degrassi High: Season 2 In The All Nighter, Kathleen claimed at Diana Economopoulos' surprise 16th birthday party that she and Scott used to smoke marijuana together at times. Timeline *First Relationship **Start: Dream On (DH 104) **End: Nobody's Perfect (DH 106) ***Reason: Scott became abusive. *Conflict **Start: Nobody's Perfect (DH 106) **End: All in a Good Cause (DH 111) ***Reason: After spending a night in jail, Scott agrees to leave Kathleen alone. Trivia *This was the Degrassi Franchise's first of five abusive relationships. The others were Rick and Terri, Bobby and Fiona, Vince and Bianca, and Alli and Leo. *They were the first known couple to smoke marijuana together. Others include Paige and Alex, Kelly and Emma, Jay and Alex, Summer and Cash and Imogen and Jack. *Scott made her feel better about herself when they got together, but they broke up due to him putting her down and abusing her. *Scott still abused Kathleen after they broke up, because she wouldn't get back together with him. Gallery Scott of degrassi high 1.png DO13.jpg NP02.jpg NP01.jpg NP07.jpg NP14.jpg NP18.jpg|Scott's first abusive move. NP20.jpg|Scott's present to apologize to Kathleen. NP28.jpg|Scott about to flip on Kathleen once more. NP29.jpg|Kathleen is left on the floor after Scott strikes her and beats her. AIAGC07.jpg AIAGC23.jpg|The last time Scott ever abuses Kathleen. Scott-kathleen.png Scott1.png Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts